Escalator handrail reentry ports, i.e., the opening under the escalator exit newel where the handrail begins its hidden return run to the entrance newel, will usually be provided with some sort of object detector to ensure that things do not get drawn into the reentry port with the handrail. These detectors will be operably connected to some sort of switch which can sound an alarm or even turn the escalator off if an object is detected at the reentry port. The prior art detectors of this type are generally contact detectors, that is to say, they must be physically contacted by the intruding object before they will activate. These types of detectors are prone to mischief by children and adolescents who will play or tamper with them. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a handrail reentry detector which will activate to at least sound an alarm before it is contacted or touched.